deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) vs Martin Vanger (Girl with the Dragon Tattoo)
Shion Sonozaki, deranged girl from Hinamizawa, who brutally tortured and murdered several people in a torture chamber under her house to avenge a believed grievance. VS Martin Vanger, the rich Swedish industrialist and second-generation serial killer and rapist who murdered dozens of women, and raped his own sister in a torture chamber hidden his house. (Seeing a pattern here?) WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Martin Vanger Martin Vanger is the primary antogonist in Stieg Larsson's novel and later movie The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Vanger is the son of Gottfried Vanger, the brother of Henrik Vanger, the wealthy CEO of Swedish corporation Vanger Industries. Martin, along with his sister, Harriet, was physically and sexually abused by his father, Gottfried Vanger, who was himself a rapist and serial killer. Gottfried also, however, trained Martin in committing rape and murder. Martin followed after his father, committing murders of several women, all of them either Jewish or having biblical names- Vanger was a known anti-Semite. Martin's actions are uncovered by Lisbeth Salander and Mikaal Blomkvist, a journalist working to investigate the disappearance of Henrik Vanger's niece Harriet on his behalf. When Blomkvist comes to investigate Martin's house, Martin forces him into a torture chamber into a cellar and attempts to kill him, however, Vanger is attacked by Lisbeth and forced to flee, and is killed shortly afterwards when his car collides with a propane tank and explodes. =Weapons= Knives 1 Hunting Knife (Shion) Shion Sonozaki uses a KA-BAR-styled hunting knife similar in appearance to a military combat knife for a number of her killings. The weapon has a clip point and a serrated edge. Tanto-point Knife (Vanger) Martin Vanger uses a hunting or combat knife with a westernized "tanto" point. This type of point is similar to a traditional Japanese Tanto point, but with a more angular design. 119's Edge Both knives can be deadly in the right hands. Even. Knives 2 Santoku (Shion) A Santoku is a type of Japanese kitchen knife, with a flat blade and a "sheep's foot" point, in which the place curves downward at about a 60 degree angle near the end of the blade before reaching the point. The knife is primarily designed to be balanced for slicing, dicing, and chopping food, and is by no means a combat weapon. Kitchen Knife (Vanger) The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. 119's Edge The traditional kitchen knife has more of a point for thrusting, the manner in which it is likely to do the most damage. However, neither of them are real weapons. Edge: Martin Vanger. Implements of Torture Spiked Whip (Shion) Shion Sonozaki uses a spiked whip she retrieved from a hidden torture chamber beneath the Sonozaki estate to torture and murder one of her victims. The whip is described in the visual novel as literally being able to tear skin and flesh from bone. Electric Drill (Vanger) While not intended to as a weapon, an electric drill can be used as such, cutting through flesh and bone as easily as wood. Vanger keeps an electric drill, along with other power tools, in the torture chamber in his basement. 119's Edge Vanger's electric drill would be more likely to actually kill, however, Shion's spiked whip is longer and can cause crippling levels of pain. Handguns Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters. SIG Sauer P226 (Vanger) The SIG Sauer P226 is part of a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. There is also a version which uses a double-stack magazine capable of holding 15, 16, 17, or 20 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series has been in service since 1975. The P226 will, for the purposes of this match, fire 9mm rounds from a 16-round magazine. 119's Edge Vanger's SIG Sauer P226 for its superior magazine capacity. Rifles AK-47 (Shion) The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon fires 7.62mm Soviet rounds from a 30-round magazine, with an effective range of 400 meters in semi-automatic and 300 meters in full auto. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rpm. Mauser 96 w/scope (Vanger) The Mauser 96, or the Swedish Mauser, was a version of the German Mauser 1893 bolt-action rifle. The weapon was chambered from the 6.5x55mm rifle round and was made from a Swedish formulated high-grade tool steel alloy consisting of high-grade steel, copper, nickel, and vanadium. This formula, known as a "Swedish Steel" is renowned for its high strength and corrosion resistance. When equipped with a scope, the weapon made an effective sniper rifle with ranges up to 800 meters, however, the scope meant that cartridges had to be loaded into the weapon individually, as stripper clips would not fit under the scope. The weapon had a five-round internal magazine. Even after the rifle was retired from military service, it remained a popular hunting rifle, which it remains to this day. 119's Edge This one is difficult because the weapons are not direct equivalents. At long range, Martin's Mauser takes the definite edge, with twice the range of the AK and a scope for greater accuracy, however, at close ranges, the rapid fire capability of Shion's Kalashnikov reigns supreme. Even'' =X-Factors= Explanations Martin Vanger has committed his crimes over a period of decades, giving him ample experience in murder. Shion, on the other hand, snapped rather recently, committing her crimes over a matter of weeks. Vanger's more advanced education and ability to remain at large for decades also suggests greater intelligence and more planning in his crimes. Both Shion and Martin are extremely violent and sadistic individuals, who seem to lack any form of empathy and relish in causing others pain in their elaborately designed torture chambers. While Shion is in good physical condition, Vanger, while an older man, is still physically larger and probably stronger. In terms of combat training, Shion was taught to use firearms by her Yakuza bodyguard uncle, Kasai, while Vanger had training in committing murder, this is likely to be less useful in direct combat. Finally, while both have low mental health, Vanger can control it enough not to be caught in his decades of killing, a feat which I doubt the Hinamizawa Syndrome-stricken Shion would be capable of. =Notes= *The battle will take place in the middle of a steep-sided forested valley with a few dirt roads and trails running through it. Terrain includes a relatively small, flat valley floor, mostly wooded with some clearings. The steep sides of the valley will be densely forested, with some cliff and large boulders in some areas. Neither of the combatants will be familiar with the area. =Battle= '''Woods near Hinamizawa, Japan Martin Vanger lay in wait hidden in bush in the woods the near the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, waiting for the prey he had come half way around the world to hunt. His target was Shion Sonozaki, a girl he'd heard about on the news, widely suspected by conspiracy theorists to be responsibly for the brutal murder of several people in the Hinamizawa area, though police lacked the evidence to make an arrest. Vanger had already scoped out the arae, having decided to disable her with a leg shot, then drag her back And, just as expected, Shion walked along the woodland path between the Sonozaki estate and their hidden torture chamber in the mountains. Vanger lined up the the crosshair of the scope on his Mauser 96 on Shion's ankle, intending to shoot her in the leg, before dragging her down, into her own torture chamber. Just the anticipation was enough to arouse him. As he squeezed the trigger, however, Shion lift her foot to take another step, the round literally passing under the sole of her foot, before impacting the ground a meter away. Shion heard the crack of the gunshot and broke into a run. Vanger pulled back the bolt on the rifle, then placed the crosshair just in front of his quarry and fired again. This time, he saw a Shion's shirt become stained by a spray of blood. Shion Sonozaki let out a grunt of pain, but kept running. The shot hand only grazed her side. As Vanger pulled back the bolt on his rifle, Shion climbed into the secret door to the torture chamber. Vanger exited for the cover of the bush, and took cover behind a rock about 50 meters away that gave him a good vantage point on the door. As far as he knew, that was the only entrance to the torture chamber. Now it was a waiting game. About fifteen minutes later, the door to the chamber opened, and a hand stuck out, followed by a green-haired head. Vanger fired, blowing off Shion's hand, not wanting to kill her immediately. Shion fell to the ground, but there was no scream, she did not clutch her hand in pain. Something was off. Little did Vanger know, he had shot not Shion, but body of her previous victim, her sister Mion. Vanger realized this when when Shion stepped out of the door, an AK-47 in hand. She immediately fired a three-round burst. One of the rounds struck Vanger's scope, destroying it, however, the bullet deflected off the scope, missing Vanger. Martin Vanger dropped the now useless rifle and drew his SIG Sauer P226 from his side, before rising again to to fire at Shion. As he did, however, the arm holding the gun was struck by two 7.62mm rounds, almost blowing it off. Vanger grabbed the wound and screamed in pain. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps, followed by a female voice. "Now we can't have that? You can't bleed out yet.", Shion said with an evil laugh, "I still have to show you Shion Sonozaki's fun-fun underground torture chamber!" About 10 minutes later Martin Vanger woke up in a world of pain. His left arm had been amputated crudely, and a tourniquet was wrapped around the stump. The second thing he realized that he was bound by a strapped down to a table on each limb. Martin felt something he hadn't felt since he was abused by his father all those years ago... fear. "Welcome, Martin Vanger", Shion said, "I am flattered that came half way across the world just to come and visit me! I see you're just like me.... actually... Or... perhaps not...." Shion was interrupted as Martin spoke, "Do you realize who I am? I am the heir to Vanger Industries. If I am found dead, the police will give it their utmost priority, they will catch you. And, might I add, I believe you Japanese still have the death penalty." "Nice try", Shion said, "But you do not realize who I am. You know what the characters the spell Shion Sonozaki mean in Japanese? Temple of Death. You see, I am no mere mortal, I am a demon!" After a short pause, Shion picked up a hunting knife and said, "Now, I wonder what you were planning to do to me. Not that it matters, you'll never get to... not with out this!" For the next half hour, the torture chamber was filled with the screams of a serial killer who ironically died the same way as so many of his victims, when he met his match in a "Vengeful Demon's Temple of Death". WINNER: Shion Sonozaki Expert's Opinion While Vanger was a more experienced murder, and was probably physically stronger, This match was decided by two things. First was the superior firepower of Shion's AK-47, which proved to be more effective in the forests where this battle took place. Secondly, it was noted that Vanger's rapist mentality meant he would be more likely to hold back in order to leave a female victim such as Shion relatively intact so he could have his way with her later. While Shion also tried to take her victims alive and torture them to death, she had proven more than willing to kill more quickly and efficiently as well. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts